


Unadulterated Morse Code

by the_benefactor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Morse Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: How do you transition from overhearing a coded conversation about your butt to asking your five-year long school girl crush on a date? Read to find out. 
(prompt taken from tumblr)





	

Grant Ward has always been aware of his surroundings; he supposes it’s the only thing that comes naturally. He can hear the birds chirping outside, distant rhythmic footsteps in the hallway, his Professor's utterly monotone voice and, of course, the tapping.

It started off as light tapping, just the pad of an index finger against the wood of a school desk. At least, that’s what Grant thought.

It took two days for Grant to solve the great tapping exchange, and another to refresh the long forgotten art of Morse code.

Then the eavesdropping commenced. Every day, in third period English Grant began to listen in on the girl’s conversation. More out of curiosity than anything, he swears. It wasn’t hard either, as the culprits were placed to his west (Jemma Simmons) and south (Skye). Grant has never exchanged more than four sentence conversations with either of them, despite going to the same school for five years.

From the limited information that Grant has gathered Jemma is a science nerd who spends most of her time with a guy called Leopold Fitz. Grant has chemistry with Fitz in fifth period; the two have been lab partners on more than one occasion, but Fitz never lets Grant touch any of the chemicals. It doesn’t bother him much; he is more than happy to watch the curly haired science monkey work.

Skye, however, Skye is someone who Grant can watch forever. Skye was, is and always will be the most beautiful thing in this millennium. The fact that she sits behind him in English is his biggest issue, it makes his seemingly obsessive staring more obvious. Grant is honestly amazed that she hasn’t picked up on his five-year long school girl crush; a crush that has long since passed pathetic. Something that Trip never fails to remind him.

Grant is the first to offer a pen anytime Skye needs one, pens that she never gives back he might add. Not that he’s bitter about it. The fact that Skye has his pens makes him feel all warm and fuzzy and things that seventeen-year-old boys should not be feeling about girls they’ve barely talked to.

But, that’s beside the point. The point is, that third period English quickly became third period Morse code as Grant was learning much more about the code than he was Macbeth.

The conversations were normal enough; usually, the girls were talking about Fitz or sitcoms. On occasion, Grant would catch one of Skye’s snarky remarks about professor Hand’s pantsuits, and he would have to keep himself from smiling. Other times Grant would have to bite his knuckle to hold his laughter at Skye’s remarkable persistence while Jemma is attempting to pay attention.

So, while Roman Polansky’s dreary version of Macbeth is playing seamlessly at the front of the classroom, Grant is never short of entertainment.

For the first week at least. 

*

When Monday morning rolls around Grant wonders through the hallway wearing a new pair of black jeans. Jeans that hadn’t quite stretched yet and were consequently slightly tight in the rear. Apparently (although not to his knowledge) Skye did not fail to notice.

By third period English Grant's arse is the centre of attention, something the legendary Antoine Triplett is extremely happy about.

So, while Grant starts walking to English Trip skips off to ancient history to tell yet another group of people how amazing Grant's arse looked in his jeans.

As Grant walks into Professor Hand’s classroom he notices a very eager Skye waiting at the desk behind him, smiling, all giddy and happy, batting her mascara-laced eyelashes, a red hue already present on her checks. Weird.

Grant smiles back casually, as always, before taking his seat and pulling out his English books. At this point, Skye begins to bite her lip, not that Grant can see. Jemma, however, begins shooting very pointed glances at her best friend, urging the restless rebel to keep quiet and not make a fool of herself. Just as Skye is about to rip her friend a new one Professor Hand starts speaking – something about Lady Macbeth being the prototype for a modern femme fatale. Grant is surprisingly interested, that is until the tapping begins.

  


JEM (.--- . --)

What (.-- …. .- -)

LOOK (.-.. --- --- -.-)

No (-. ---)

JEM (.--- . --)

No (-. ---)

HE HAS A CUTE BUTT (…. .  …. .- …  .-  -.-. ..- - .  -… ..- - -) 

  


Okay, are they talking about him? They have to be. At least, he hopes.

Should he intervene? Should he let them know that he knows? Maybe he should just say thanks? Thanks sounds good, right? Grant bloody well hopes so as he poises his finger against the hard wood of the school desk before tapping out the letters.

Thanks (- …. .- -. -.- … )

Jemma immediately turns to him in shock and Grant can only assume that Skye has turned a ripe shade of bright red. Maybe this is his chance, maybe Skye likes him too? Should he ask her out? Is that allowed?

Grant has to bite his fingernails for the rest of the lesson to avoid saying something stupid to Skye, that could at least wait until after class.

‘After class’ came sooner than expected and Grant has yet to come up with a casual way to ask Skye on a date. He ran a bunch of scenarios through his head, none of which were either cool or casual. As the bell begins to ring and everyone starts filing out of the classroom Grant turns around to face Skye, whose head is buried between her folded arms.

Grant stands and moves closer so that he is leaning on her desk.

“So, apparently I have a nice butt.” Grant smirks as Skye attempts to sink further into her chair, at this point Jemma scurries out of the room, opting to leave Skye to her own devices.

“I never thought I would witness a moment where the infamous Skyler Coulson has nothing to say, I’m shocked.” Grant attempts to evoke a reaction, but Skye wasn’t having it. This is honestly the most embarrassed that he has ever seen her. The usually confident, flirtatious and outgoing teen is rendered speechless in front of the world's most introverted athlete. Grant honestly thought about walking away, he can’t find a way to transition from overhearing a coded conversation about his butt to asking Skye on a date, and it isn’t as though Skye is actively contributing to the conversation.

“I’m sorry,” Skye mutters softly, her voice slightly muffled by the hand she is attempting to hide behind.

Grant shakes his head in a nonchalant manner. “No, I should apologise. I shouldn’t be eavesdropping.”

Skye appears to consider his statement, rising ever so slowly to a casual sitting position. “It’s okay,” she says, resting her elbows on the desk and her cheek in her palm. “I’m sure the tapping was irritating you anyway, Robot,” she bats her eyelashes innocently as Grant rolls his eyes at the ridiculous nickname.

“You don’t know me, Skye,” Grant sighs, drawing his books closer to his chest.

“No, not really” Skye leans forward drawing her arms to her chest and consequently pushing her boobs together. Grant really tries his hardest not to look down.

Skye cocks her head to the side, “maybe I just like teasing you.”

Is she, is she insinuating – is that a euphemism? She’s batting her eyelashes and giving him a look that says _‘I’m about to fuck you in a janitor’s closet.’_

“Maybe you can tease me some more over dinner?” Grant had to say something, he couldn’t just stand there with his eyes trained on the ceiling trying his god damn hardest not to look at the art that is Skye’s cleavage.

“It’s a date” she smiles, licking her lips and staring deep into his eyes as though it is her favourite thing to do.

After some awkward mumbling, almost tripping over a desk and a possible salute Grant makes his way into the corridor with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered to his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently my works are unbeta-ed(?). So, if you're interested in becoming my beta please pm me on one of the following platforms;
> 
> \+ [vine](https://vine.co/u/1194906083568267264)  
> \+ [tumblr](http://failing-at-being-an-angel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this fic, I really enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave feedback, it makes my day when you do. 
> 
> Love to you all x


End file.
